BloodStained Blades Terra S Ceanataur POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while, so here's a new'un for ya, from the Terra Shogun's POV this time, enjoy ;


I am the rarest of the Shoguns. The Terra Shogun name has been given to me, perhaps due to my deep red shell, perhaps because I dwell in the Volcano region...or perhaps using 'Terra' in two ways, to describe my colour, and how the hunters feel when they are up against me. Clever humans. But not clever enough.

The warmth of the lava seeps through me like my blood in my veins. My shell, the skull of an unfortunate Black Gravios, begins to make my back ache after 5 hours of scouring the area, and so I unlatch my claws from the volcanic ceiling and land on the cavern floor below. What I notice immediately is that no Ioprey are to be seen, they have slowly moved out of the area. I have a look around, my antennae picking up the scents in the air. It picks up one in particular, the stench of a hunter, along with the blood of the creatures it has slain. It is a strong scent, and the screams of all the dying creatures her sword has cut down ring in my ears. I then sense another hunter, and another. However, when I turn around, she is all alone. I claw the ground with one of my legs. She draws her katana; sparks of electricity flying from the gleaming metal blade, however to me, that thing is soaked in blood. Hehe, this should be fun...

The blade glimmers blood red as she runs towards me. I wait until she is at the perfect distance, and then swipe with my pincer. She dives and rolls out of the way just in time. Well, at least she is an experienced hunter; it would be too easy otherwise, and everyone knows that that's no fun. I sense her running behind me. I position myself, opening the skull's mouth on my back, and spray a stream of water in her direction. It hits her, and she is blown backwards into the volcanic wall, crying out as she dislocates her shoulder. Suddenly I sense more presences in the area, and as I turn around to investigate I see a huge sword come crashing down upon me, smashing my right pincer. I stagger, also seeing another hunter tending to the girl; I hear a loud crack as he puts her shoulder back into place. She screams for a split second, and then grabs her blade once more. However, her arm and shoulder will still be weak. The three hunters line up, bearing their weapons – Longsword, Greatsword and Bowgun. I have seen these weapons many times, but never in a team. This will be my most challenging battle yet. Suddenly the hunters split, the two blademasters running around me, the gunner moving back. I suddenly feel a zap on my legs, and swipe my claw to whomever it is attacking me. The female dodges again. Frustrated, I swipe again, this time with both claws. I catch her this time, and she grabs her shoulder in pain. Suddenly something smashes my shell, the skull shattering in smithereens. I spin around to see the culprit; it is the hunter with the Greatsword; he holds it proudly, showing the array of teeth-like spikes fixed into the blade. My shell is gone, and my weakest point exposed. I enter a fit of rage, and my pincer that hasn't been smashed flicks out like a blood-stained dagger. Froth bubbles from my mouth. I collapse to the ground as explosions hit me on my weak spot. I struggle feebly as the hunters all lay their powerful attacks upon me. Lightning, bullets and a spiked blade all rips through my shell, making me weak. I finally manage to get up, blood bubbling out of my mouth. I decide to flee to a safer area, so I bury underground and dig my way through the tough volcanic rock until I can sense that the hunters are far behind.

I am weak, there's no denying it...they will win this battle, but I must at least fight for my life. I sense them as they approach the area; my exhausted eyes turn towards the entrance, met by the glitter of metal. I limp towards the hunters, swiping in a feeble attempt to attack them. The two blademasters cut me down; my legs are now too weak to hold me up. The gunner administers the killing blow, with a shot to the face. The bullet hits, and then explodes. Everything just suddenly turns black...I reach out to the gunner, my last attempt to hurt him, but my eyesight fades when I am a couple of inches away from him. Let's just say, at least my last battle was a challenging one...


End file.
